


Paraphrase

by merrceiba



Category: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindlewald
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 16:49:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merrceiba/pseuds/merrceiba
Summary: 纽特站在他面前，手里捏着他的年少轻狂和少不更事。





	Paraphrase

邓布利多喜欢纽特。  
相当喜欢。  
纽特是个真诚的孩子，又很谦虚，虽然相当的内向，与人相处总带点无措的窘迫，连拍照的时候都不敢直视镜头。  
时间倒退三十年，那时候的邓布利多……喜欢完全不同的类型。  
那时候的邓布利多年少轻狂少不更事。  
天真而愚蠢。  
他在心底里叹了口气。  
一抬手魔杖一挥，麻瓜伦敦大雾迷城。

他自觉现在可要明智得多了。  
全天下都拿他当个伟大的巫师来着。  
伟大？  
他可不知道。  
他既不身居高位，也没手握重权。  
事实上，他知道自己应该离权力远一点——  
从“少不更事”习得的经验。  
以着极其惨重的代价。

他知道纽特肯定会尝试拒绝。  
他还知道纽特最终不会拒绝。  
他清楚自己的影响力，并且知道怎么运用它——  
这个，多多少少，则是从“年少轻狂”学来的。  
——他不衡量这个的代价。

纽特不会拒绝。  
纽特是个讨人喜欢的孩子。  
虽然纽特的同学可能大多数不会认同他们老师的这个观点。  
但莉塔肯定会认同。

他看着这两个孩子被人群孤立，幸运地遇见了彼此，情愫暗生，又最终败给残酷的命运无情。  
不。不能怪罪命运。  
如果两个人面朝着不同的方向，那么他们迟早会走上不同的路，再不得同行。  
是莉塔自己的选择把她引向了忒修斯。

而纽特。可怜的纽特。  
只能带着他的伤痕远走他乡。

而当纽特绕着地球跑了一圈回来，他欣慰地发现那伤痕有了愈合的迹象。  
他看着纽特想：你的伤痕会愈合，你多么地幸运！

要到很多很多年以后，另一个霍格沃兹黑魔法防御术教授在他面前施展呼神守卫，他才补完了下半句：  
而你是不幸的。你的伤痕将永远不会痊愈。

意若思镜给他看的可不只是伤痕。  
他觉得他甚至可以伸手从镜子里就拿到那个小瓶子。  
但是不。  
每次。每次。最终都是那人本身，代替了镜中所有其他的影像。  
让他功亏一篑。

所以，未来的某一天，他会对能从意若思镜里掏出魔法石的小家伙叹为观止。  
说到底，当问题涉及到人心的时候，当你只有十一岁，事情反而会好办得多。  
你十一岁，你才不会想着这个，又想着那个。拿不起，又放不下。左右为难，摇摆不定。

最终。  
纽特，所有人中他最喜欢的纽特，站在他面前，指间捏着他的年少轻狂和少不更事。  
银饰镶嵌的水晶瓶，隐隐光华流转——有一天世人将会指责那人的罪行，他冷酷的手段，他蛊惑人心的煽动力。但没人能否认那人的品味。

一只嗅嗅从纽特的大衣里穿出半个脑袋。

“你能毁掉它吗？”纽特难得地直视着他人的眼睛，问。  
他答：“也许。也许。”  
但在那之前他已经抬高双臂，对命运举手投降。

魔法部的监视咒从他的腕间剥落。  
哪有什么“也许”？  
或迟或早，他与那人注定一战。  
魔杖相对，一决生死。

所有的年少轻狂少不更事都会被打碎埋进尘埃里，等他死去后人写他的传记，再翻出陈年旧事做人们茶余饭后的八卦谈资。

谁关心要毁掉掌中血结成的盟誓，需要取心上血做引。  
而那伤痕，将永不会痊愈。

他伸手，将他的年少轻狂少不更事握在手心，塞进兜里。


End file.
